1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle which provides guidance on a route to a destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-64760 discloses a display apparatus for a vehicle in which a route guidance sign for providing guidance on a route to a destination can be easily recognized. This display apparatus for a vehicle includes a controller which causes a display device to display a guide mark for navigating the route to the destination while changing a height of the guide mark, depending on a distance from a current position of the vehicle to a guide point. With this arrangement, the guide mark is displayed without overlapping on a displayed image of a road; therefore, the route to the destination can be displayed for guidance.